


Sederet Fakta Park Seonghwa, Nomor 4 Bikin Kaget!

by heterochromer



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Engineering student Hongjoong, Hongjoong as babu organisasi, M/M, Med student Seonghwa, Strayteez, UKM Pers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Minho menghela napas panjang, mengarahkan gulungan kertasnya ke dada Hongjoong dan melemparkan tatapan paling serius yang pernah Hongjoong lihat dari temannya ini.“Kim Hongjoong, kamu nggak serius mengajukan diri untuk menjadi ketua rubrik profil, kan?”..sebuah three shoot di mana Kim Hongjoong jadi orang bego yang tidak tahu skala prioritas, tetapi tahu kalau Park Seonghwa itu indah.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

Langkah Hongjoong berat sekali begitu kakinya menapak di dalam ruang dengan nuansa hijau cerah itu.

Satu meter dari pintu, masih aman.

Dua meter, udara dingin dari _blower_ di ujung ruangan mulai mengganggunya.

Semakin dekat dengan meja, rasa-rasanya ia ingin berbalik arah keluar dari ruangan saja.

Tangannya menyentuh kursi dan napasnya mulai dihela—

_PLAK!_

Benda yang ia duga adalah sekumpulan kertas digulung menghantam kepalanya. Tidak keras, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan sedikit sakit.

“Nah, kan, Si Bego sudah datang!”

Dengan gerakan lambat yang mendramatisir, Hongjoong menolehkan kepala dan menemukan sosok Minho yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan rol kertas yang ia rasa baru dibentuk beberapa detik lalu—khusus untuk menjitak kepalanya.

“Sakit, astaga.” Hongjoong mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis kena pukul. “Kenapa harus pukul, sih? Kukira kita teman.”

“Teman di luar ruang ini.” Minho menyambar dengan cepat. Matanya menyipit tajam seperti ingin membunuh, Hongjoong hanya bisa menahan napas. “Aku berteman dengan Hongjoong yang nilainya selalu di atas B minus, aku _nggak_ berteman dengan Hongjoong yang tidak tahu diri dari UKM Pers.”

Oh, oke. Ini sedikit menyakitkan untuk didengar, untung saja Hongjoong sudah cukup lama mengenal Minho jadi dia cukup paham tabiatnya seperti apa.

“Coba jelaskan di mana kesalahanku,” pinta Hongjoong, kini dengan nada tenang tanpa menuntut. Dia menarik kursi di hadapannya, membiarkan Minho saja yang duduk di sana.

Setidaknya bersikap baiklah dengan temanmu yang memang kepribadiannya sulit sekali ditebak seperti Minho ini.

“Kesalahan pertamamu adalah kau tidak tahu diri.”

Hongjoong menghela napas. “Baik, akan kucatat. Aku tidak tahu diri.”

Minho terlihat puas. “Kedua, mengapa kau bertindak sembrono?”

Mata Hongjoong mengerjap. “Sembrono di bagian mana?” tanya Hongjoong balik, tetapi Minho hanya menggeleng. Pemuda itu tidak menerima sanggahan.

“Ketiga dan yang paling fatal—” Minho menghela napas panjang, mengarahkan gulungan kertasnya ke dada Hongjoong dan melemparkan tatapan paling serius yang pernah Hongjoong lihat dari temannya ini.

“Kim Hongjoong, kamu nggak serius mengajukan diri untuk menjadi ketua rubrik profil, kan?”

Untuk kali ini, Hongjoong hanya bisa meringis.

* * *

Hongjoong itu bukan orang yang paling tenang,

Dia terkadang impulsif, bekerja sesuai refleks tanpa berpikir terlalu jauh. Begitu anak-anak DPH dari UKM Pers mulai ribut menagih siapa yang menjadi ketua rubrik profil bahkan ketika rubrik tersebut masih saling todong-todongan soal ‘siapa yang mau jadi ketua’, akhirnya Hongjoong-lah yang mengajukan diri.

Kelihatan keren. _Banget._

Namun, Minho selaku _Treasurer_ (atau bahasa jeleknya, bendahara) di UKM tahu bahwa Hongjoong hanya sedang mempercepat kematiannya.

“Kamu wakil ketua HIMA!” Minho menjerit tertahan. “Ada proker besar sebulan lagi dan majalah bakal mulai dicetak besar-besaran dua minggu lagi, otakmu masih ada di dalam tengkorak atau bagaimana?”

Hongjoong memberi senyum sendu. “Aku bisa minta tolong anggota lain untuk berkoordinasi sama aku,” jawab Hongjoong, berusaha terdengar optimis meski sangat tidak menyakinkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. “Ada Yeosang, dia enak banget diajak kerja meski seperti kamu sifatnya. Ada Wooyoung dan Yeonjun juga.”

Minho mengangkat alisnya. “Kamu sadar, _nggak_ , sih, kalau tim rubrik profil itu sebenarnya kumpulan orang-orang aneh?”

Sadar, sebenarnya, hanya saja Hongjoong tahu anggota-anggotanya itu sekumpulan manusia yang bisa serius jika diberi _job desk_ yang sesuai. Ketua yang terdahulu lebih suka mengandalkan satu-dua orang saja sehingga potensi yang lain tidak keluar.

“Mereka bisa bekerja dengan baik, kok.” Hongjoong tersenyum sambil meraih bahu Minho, menepuknya dengan harapan manusia di hadapannya bisa tenang. “Tugasku cuma koordinasi dan bertanggung jawab, yang akan turun ke lapangan adalah anggota-anggotaku.”

* * *

Hongjoong berkata demikian tiga hari yang lalu pada Minho dengan sedikit doa bahwa semua yang ia katakan akan menjadi kenyataan.

Kenyataannya, ia mendapati dirinya berdiri dengan Yeosang di depan gerbang Fakultas Kedokteran yang super megah dengan tangan memegang tripod dan tas kamera.

“Aku harus banget ikut?” Sebenarnya Hongjoong tidak berniat mengeluh, tetapi ayolah. Hubungan anak FK dengan anak FT itu tidak pernah begitu akur dan sekarang Hongjoong masih menggunakan jaket HIMATRO-nya yang benar-benar mencolok.

“Nggak ada yang lagi nganggur selain Bang Hongjoong,” jawab Yeosang datar. “Beberapa anak lain kayak Wooyoung lagi bikin profil untuk alumni yang berhasil jadi juragan kopi. Beberapa yang lainnya masih ada kelas. Kebetulan Abang tadi lagi mondar-mandir depan Tekkim, ya kenapa nggak saya panggil aja.”

Hongjoong hanya bisa tersenyum, agak sedih sebenarnya. Selamat tinggal masa _gabut_ -nya yang kebetulan hanya tersisa di hari ini.

“Kamu juga ngapain main jauh banget sampai ke Tekkim?” tanya Hongjoong, agak heran karena Yeosang adalah anak Fisip, jurusan HI lebih tepatnya.

“Suka-suka saya, dong. Siapa Abang larang-larang?!”

“Kamu dari tadi kenapa ngajak baku hantam terus, sih?!”

* * *

Mereka akan mewawancarai Park Seonghwa, jurusan Kedokteran, tahun ketiga, mapres tahun ini. Sedikit membuat Hongjoong kagum karena jarang-jarang juga anak kedokteran menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi, biasanya mereka ogah-ogahan untuk ikut _event-event_ dari kampus.

Usul mewawancarai Park Seonghwa ini dicetuskan oleh Bang Chan—senior Pers yang masih betah menjabat di presidium divisi Humas—karena menurutnya, Park Seonghwa ini benar-benar sosok yang menyenangkan. Pengalamannya banyak, tutur katanya baik, pokoknya akan sangat _valuable_ jika bisa mewawancarainya, kurang lebih seperti itu katanya.

Jadwal pertemuan dan segala macamnya sudah diatur oleh Yeosang yang mengajukan diri untuk bertanggung jawab, jujur itu membuat Hongjoong terharu. Dia hanya dimintai tolong untuk dokumentasi, bukan hal yang terlalu berat.

“Kak Seonghwa ini anak BEM dan asisten lab Fisiologi,” jelas Yeosang ketika mereka mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam FK. Hongjoong mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil berusaha tidak memedulikan banyak mata menatap keduanya dengan penasaran. “Kebetulan dia lagi kosong jadwalnya hari ini. Demi Tuhan, susah banget ngatur jadwal dia. Dasar sibuk.”

“Untung bisa kamu atur ya,” tanggap Hongjoong. Yeosang ngangguk.

“Ini juga nanti kita wawancara dia di depan lab fisio, soalnya dua jam lagi ada praktikum adik tingkat dan dia harus mengajar,” tambah Yeosang. Hongjoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sulit membayangkan bagaimana hidup dengan jadwal sepadat itu.

Jangan salah, jadwalnya sebagai anak Teknik Elektro juga padat. Hanya saja, jadwal kuliah ditambah menjadi asisten lab? Hongjoong lebih baik jadi budak organisasi.

“Kalau nggak salah ini labnya, Bang.” Yeosang menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gedung dua lantai yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung megah—yang sepertinya gedung untuk ruang belajar. “Kata Kak Seonghwa, lab fisiologi beda sendiri. Kayaknya ini, sih, coba tolong cek, Bang, selagi saya hubungi dia.”

Hongjoong melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mencari identitas dari gedung di depan matanya ini. Begitu matanya menemukan plakat yang sudah agak menguning dengan tulisan ‘LAB FISIOLOGI’, dia menghela napas lega.

“Bener, Sang!”

Yeosang, yang matanya tertuju pada layar ponselnya karena sedang menghubungi narasumber, langsung mengacungkan jempol. “Ayo Bang, kita masuk aja terus. Kak Seonghwa udah tunggu di dalam.”

Hongjoong pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali ke dalam lab fisiologi.

* * *

Impresi pertama Hongjoong kepada seorang Park Seonghwa adalah …

 _Wow_.

Dia sangat jauh dari banyak anak Kedokteran yang sering Hongjoong temui di perpus. Kemeja rapi dan celana kain tetap melekat di tubuhnya, ciri khas anak FK yang tidak akan bisa terganti, tetapi selain itu penampilannya bisa dibilang sangat berbeda.

Menarik perhatian? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Rambutnya tidak dipangkas dengan potongan yang pendek seperti anak Kedokteran pada umumnya. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata kirinya. Kulitnya bersih, sedikit _tan_. Kakinya panjang sekali. Sepatu _slip-on_ yang membalut kakinya terlihat seperti keluaran terbaru.

Pemuda ini bisa membuat kehebohan jika berjalan di depan gedung anak Arsitektur yang didominasi gadis-gadis yang tampaknya sudah muak melihat penampilan urakan anak teknik.

“Halo,” sapa pemuda dengan penampilan luar biasa di hadapannya ini dengan ramah. “Kalian pasti dari UKM Pers, kan?”

Yeosang mengangguk dengan sopan. “Betul, Kak. Saya Yeosang dari HI’18 dan di sebelah saya ada Bang Hongjoong dari Elektro’17, kebetulan Bang Hongjoong ini juga yang menjabat menjadi ketua profil tahun ini.” Yeosang menjabat tangan Seonghwa.

Hongjoong tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut berjabat tangan dengan Seonghwa. “Hongjoong,” ucapnya dengan senyumannya yang paling _default_. “Kita seangkatan.”

Seonghwa membalas jabatan tangannya. Hongjoong iri sekali karena tidak menemukan luka bekas tercolok solder di tangan itu. “Seonghwa,” balas Seonghwa, tersenyum. Senyumnya lembut sekali. “Himatro?”

Hongjoong hanya mengangguk. Sudah cukup terlihat jelas dari jaket yang ia kenakan.

“Ada acara besar, kan, sebentar lagi?” Pertanyaan dari Seonghwa itu cukup membuat Hongjoong kaget. “Aku tahu dari anak BEM soalnya beberapa waktu lalu ketua acara kalian meminta perizinan.”

“Ya, begitulah.” Hongjoong _nyengir_ kecil. “Yeosang tadi sudah bilang kamu anak BEM, tapi tetap aku kaget kamu tahu itu.”

Nampaknya Seonghwa ini merupakan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbincang.

Seonghwa tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, aura lembut yang dipancarkannya tidak hilang sebelum ia berkata,

“Maaf Hongjoong, bisa tolong lepasin tanganku? Kita udah lumayan lama salamannya.”

Hongjoong mau mati malu sementara Yeosang sibuk menahan tawa.

* * *

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Yeosang sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan klise yang seperti sangat memiliki _template_. Ketimbang fokus mendengarkan tanya-jawab, Hongjoong lebih memilih sibuk di balik kamera.

Kamera hasil pinjam dari Yunho sudah seperti kameranya sendiri—saking seringnya ia pinjam—sehingga Hongjoong tidak pernah menemukan kesulitan dalam memakainya. Dia tidak begitu menekuni fotografi, tetapi dia tahu dia bisa membidik foto dengan baik meski tidak sebagus fotografer.

Beruntung, Park Seonghwa di hadapannya ini memiliki fitur wajah yang sangat menyenangkan untuk difoto.

Berkali-kali Hongjoong harus menahan decakan kagum karena Seonghwa ini benar-benar memiliki dua aura yang berbeda layaknya hologram yang memiliki gambar berbeda. Garis wajahnya tegas dan sangat mengintimidasi, namun aura yang dipancarkannya sangat lembut dan menandakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang berbahaya.

Memotret Seonghwa bisa menjadi satu dari sekian banyak pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Hongjoong.

“Bang.”

Panggilan dari Yeosang membuat jari telunjuk Hongjoong yang siap menekan tombol _shutter_ lagi langsung tertahan.

“Ya?”

“Ada yang mau ditanyain nggak, ke Kak Seonghwa?”

Hongjoong kaget dan melempar tatapan bertanya ke Yeosang, pemuda itu malah mengangkat bahu sambil memberi isyarat bagi Hongjoong untuk bertanya ke Seonghwa.

Hongjoong bingung sekali mau bertanya apa, terlebih lagi Seonghwa kini terus memandanginya dengan lekat dan senyum yang masih selembut yang ada di dalam kamera di tangannya.

“Bagaimana jika kamu dikasih kesempatan jadi anak Teknik Elektro, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?”

Pertanyaan itu absurd sekali, tetapi Hongjoong mendadak sangat ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari anak kedokteran di hadapannya ini. Dia sering mendengar orang-orang mengelukan jurusan elektro yang sebenarnya tidak hebat-hebat _amat_ , tetapi dia ingin mendengarkan langsung dari Seonghwa.

Akankah dia memuji atau menunjukan sedikit ketidakakuran khas antara FT dan FK?

“Aku … hampir tidak pernah membayangkan diriku jika menjadi anak teknik,” jawab Seonghwa setelah terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang. Nadanya terdengar ragu, berbeda dari cara ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yeosang tadi. “Tetapi aku pikir aku akan sama kerennya dengan Hongjoong saat memakai jaket Himatro itu. Maksudku, kalau tidak salah ikut Hima itu wajib, kan di FT?”

Hongjoong tidak bisa berkata-kata. Seonghwa masih tersenyum, kini dia menatap langit-langit ruang depan laboratorium dengan tatapan mengandai. “Aku akan memiliki banyak teman dengan gender sama lebih banyak daripada di sini. Karena Hongjoong menanyakannya, aku jadi kepikiran—hidup sebagai anak FT apa memang sesolid itu?”

“Tidak juga, sih.” Bagus sekali Kim Hongjoong, respon yang sangat bagus sekali.

Seonghwa tertawa. “Kalau begitu, lain kali Hongjoong harus mencoba membawaku ke FT terutama Elektro. Aku jadi penasaran.”

Tawanya manis sekali. Sangat manis, sampai-sampai membuat Hongjoong menelan ludah dan memilih kembali fokus ke layar kamera—mengabaikan hawa-hawa panas yang mulai terasa.

Secara tidak langsung, Seonghwa meminta diajak main ke FT, kan?

* * *

Dalam beberapa waktu, Hongjoong tidak sempat lagi memikirkan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan UKM Pers.

Festival yang akan diadakan Himatro akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, membuatnya terus bolak-balik mengurusi keperluan Hima. Beberapa tugas akhir semester mulai mendekati _deadline_ dan Hongjoong baru saja mendapati gambar sirkuitnya salah menggunakan ukuran pensil. Sambil menggerutu dengan tangan memegang tabung gamteknya yang berisi tugas-yang-akhirnya-sudah-direvisi-semalaman, ia menyesap segelas kopi yang baru saja dibelinya.

“Hongjoong!”

Suara agak melengking itu jelas tidak asing di telinga Hongjoong. Dia menoleh, menemukan Minho berlari agak tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya dengan menenteng ransel.

“Apa?”

Hongjoong tidak berniat sinis, tetapi Minho langsung melempar tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya begitu jarak mereka tersisa tiga puluh senti. “Sensi amat,” komentar pemuda itu sebelum dia membuka ranselnya. “Kamu harus lihat majalah kampus kita.”

“Sudah keluar?” Hongjoong sedikit kagum, tidak menyangka prosesnya secepat itu.

Minho menjitak pelan kepala Hongjoong. Heran, pemuda berjurusan teknik industri itu suka sekali melakukan kekerasan pada kepalanya. “Belumlah, ini masih dalam bentuk _raw_ -nya tetapi sudah di-print oleh tim _publishing_ ,” jawab Minho, menyerahkan kumpulan kertas ukuran B5 yang sudah dijilid rapi. “Masih dalam bentuk seperti ini. Karena aku _treasurer_ , aku diperbolehkan meminjam.”

“Padahal sama sekali nggak ada urusan jadi _Treasurer_ dengan meminjam majalah,” gumam Hongjoong, sedikit menghujat. Sayangnya, Minho ini kebal hujatan. “Jadi, maksudmu apa menyuruhku lihat majalah kampus?”

“Ada Park Seonghwa di dalamnya.”

Jawaban singkat dari Minho membuat Hongjoong mengerutkan kening. “… Oke, aku tahu karena aku ikut saat dia diwawancarai. Lalu?”

“Dia tampan.”

Tangan Hongjoong sudah bersiap untuk memberikan pukulan balasan ke kepala Minho sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan, “dan isi artikelnya benar-benar menarik meski _headline_ -nya sangat absurd, duh! Apa yang anak editor pikirkan, sih?!”

Dengan cepat, Hongjoong langsung membuka daftar isi dari majalah _raw_ tersebut. Setelah menemukan rubric profil Park Seonghwa ada di halaman 18, dia langsung menuju ke halaman tersebut.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah potret Seonghwa yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Hongjoong ingat saat ia memotretnya. Pada saat itu, dia merasakan sedikit rasa aneh di dadanya. Seperti melihat bunga mawar.

Namun, segala fokusnya buyar ketika membaca _headline_ -nya.

_‘Sederet Fakta Park Seonghwa, Mapres Tahun Ini. Nomor 4 Bikin Kaget!’_

Hongjoong menolehkan kepalanya ke Minho.

“Sumpah, ini bukan saranku.”

Alis Minho terangkat. “Aku tidak menyalahkanmu.” Minho berdecak. “Hanya saja, kamu memang harus lihat nomor empat. _Clickbait_ , sih, tapi memang ngagetin.”

Mata Hongjoong kembali terarah ke kertas di tangannya, berusaha membaca memindai.

 _‘… terlahir dari orangtua yang juga dokter…’_ lewati, bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Sudah sangat banyak yang seperti itu.

 _‘cita-citanya bukan jadi seorang dokter atau tenaga kesehatan’_ Hongjoong juga tidak pernah ercita-cita menjadi ‘tukang setrum’ seumur hidupnya, tetapi takdir seolah menjebloskannya ke sini.

 _‘pernah mendapatkan nilai 20 pada tentamen fisiologi’_ apa kelihatannya seisi kampus akan peduli? Mereka hanya tahu Park Seonghwa yang bagaikan bintang, semua orang bisa dibuat jatuh cinta olehnya.

_‘memilih menjadi anak teknik elektro jika bisa terlahir kembali’_

“Apa-apaan, woy?!”

* * *

Di depan ruang UKM Pers yang terkunci, Hongjoong melihat seorang pemuda berdiri bersandar di pintunya.

Pemuda itu tinggi semapai, rambut hitam legamnya ditata dengan poni agak menyamping yang rapi. Kemeja biru langit ditumpuk dengan _sweater_ lengan panjang yang menutupi telapak tangannya, celana bahan warna _khaki_ yang terlihat mahal, sepatu _slip-on_ dari kulit.

Hongjoong menelan ludah.

“Seonghwa?”

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, membuat rambutnya yang sempurna itu bergoyang sedikit.

“Hai, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa menegakkan dirinya. Dia tidak terlihat canggung atau papun, tetapi Hongjoong bisa melihat wajahnya memerah seiring semakin lama ia menatap Hongjoong. Ditambah kedua tangannya mengepal, meremas _sweater_ -nya. Ada kecemasan yang melanda Seonghwa. “Kamu sibuk?”

Iya. Sangat. Gamtekku masih sisa dua lagi. 

“Tidak juga. Makanya begitu Yeosang bilang kamu ingin ketemu, aku langsung ke sini.” Hongjoong tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu itu akan menenangkan Seonghwa, karena bisa jadi Seonghwa cemas karena mengganggu waktunya.

Kepalan pemuda itu di _sweater_ -nya sendiri mengendur.

“Oh, syukurlah.” Seonghwa benar-benar tampak lega saat mengatakannya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hongjoong. Tidak mungkin, kan, Seonghwa ingin bertemu dengannya tanpa maksud tertentu.

Seonghwa menggigit bibirnya—harus Hongjoong akui dia tidak akan bisa terlihat secantik Seonghwa saat melakukannya, eh apakah ia boleh bilang laki-laki itu cantik? Sepertinya boleh, Minho sendiri suka dibilang cantik meski dia juga tampan. Seonghwa juga tidak cantik seperti perempuan, cantiknya unik. Tidak hanya cantik, tampan pun juga ada di dirinya.

Mendadak Hongjoong minder sendiri. Dia tidak ada tandingannya dengan Seonghwa.

“Eum, aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu pada Hongjoong.” Seonghwa tampak ragu. “Mungkin ini akan sangat menyita waktumu, tetapi lusa aku ada waktu luang dan aku ingat aku pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku keliling FT.”

Oh. Itu.

Otak Hongjoong memaksa ingatannya kembali melayang ke profil Seonghwa di majalah soal pilihannya menjadi anak FT jika terlahir kembali. Seonghwa seriusan ingin kesetrum?

“Kau seriusan ingin?”

Seonghwa mengangguk malu-malu.

Hongjoong mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak akan sanggup menolak Seonghwa, tetapi seriusan?

“FT itu tempat yang barbar. Lebih barbar dari FK atau fakultas manapun,” jelas Hongjoong. “Aku agak khawatir kamu nggak begitu nyaman saat aku jelasin soal apa-apa tentang fakultasku. Jadi, kamu seriusan?”

“Serius.” Nada bicara Seonghwa final. Dia menghela napas lalu membuang pandangannya, wajahnya memerah lagi. “Aku hanya ingin tahu tempat Hongjoong belajar dan mengenal Hongjoong lebih jauh.”

Sebentar.

Hongjoong ini anak FT barbar yang suka menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di tongkrongan, alasannya mengerjakan gamtek bersama meski kenyataannya dia hanya menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi sambil mabar Mobile Legends. Tangannya kasar, banyak luka setrum karena salah memelintir kabel. Wajahnya jelek dan kusam, faktor waktu tidurnya tersita untuk main _game_ atau begadang mengerjakan tugas.

Jangan bilang padanya seorang Park Seonghwa… sedang berusaha mendekatinya

“Kamu naksir aku?”

Akal pikiran sehat Kim Hongjoong memang sudah tertinggal di laboratorium pemrograman sehingga dengan bodohnya dia malah membuat Seonghwa semakin memerah malu dan malah meninggalkannya.

* * *

**masih berlanjut, kok.**


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjutannya yuhu!
> 
> It took very long time to finish this chap because one or two matters. I'm so sorry :(  
> I decided to split this part so this fic is a three shoot hehet.

‘Duduk dan menggerutu di ruang UKM’ adalah pekerjaan Wooyoung.

Akan tetapi, ‘duduk dan menggerutu _kepada Hongjoong_ di ruang UKM’ jelas baru dilakukannya hari ini.

“Bang Hongjoong otaknya ketinggalan di dalam tabung gamtek atau bagaimana? Atau udah kekumpul terus dinilai C sama dosen?”

“Kenapa bisa-bisanya, sih, ada orang kayak dia?”

“Aku aja yang cuma dengar ceritanya Yeosang dan aku tahu rasanya semalu apa… Astaga, Bang Hongjoong.”

“KAMU KENAPA SIH?!”

Hongjoong akhirnya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak _ngegas_ ke adik tingkatnya itu. Serius, Wooyoung sibuk menggerutu sendiri soal dirinya seolah-olah Hongjoong tidak ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Maunya apa?

“Oh, ada orangnya.” Hanya itu reaksi Wooyoung.

Tanpa menahan diri lagi, Hongjoong melemparkan sebuah pulpen ke arah pemuda itu. Lemparannya meleset, tentu saja. Hongjoong tidak berniat benar-benar untuk menyakiti Wooyoung. Hanya saja jika pulpen itu mengenai Wooyoung, ya dia sedikit bersyukur, sih.

“Kamu dari tadi marah-marah soal aku, dan aku ada di sini.” Hongjoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sabar, dia tidak boleh marah-marah. Marah membuatnya lebih mudah terkena serangan jantung. Dia tidak berniat mati sebelum menjadi sarjana, sayang biaya orangtuanya.

Wooyoung menatap Hongjoong dengan tatapan yang sangat… penuh _judgement_.

“Bang, saya tanya serius ke Abang.” Wooyoung memajukan posisi duduknya, condong ke Hongjoong dengan ekspresi seolah pembicaraan mereka menyangkut PD III. “Tolong jangan tersinggung.”

Hongjoong mendengus, tetapi tetap mengangguk. “Apa?”

“Yeosang cerita ke saya tentang kejadian Abang dengan Kak Seonghwa dua hari lalu.”

Ingin sekali membunuh Yeosang saat ini. Hongjoong menahan napas. “Lalu?”

Wooyoung mengetuk-etukan jarinya di atas meja, dari pandangannya dia tampak mengalkulasikan sesuatu. Hongjoong hampir tidak pernah melihat Wooyoung seserius ini dalam hidupnya. “Abang tau, kan, Park Seonghwa ini luar biasa.”

Hongjoong mengangguk. Dia baru bertemu sosok itu dua kali dan keduanya selalu diisi oleh puja-pujinya dalam hati karena… Park Seonghwa memang seluar biasa itu.

“Dia pintar. Dari kalangan orang berada dan juga anak dokter, ya begitu yang kutahu dari hasil wawancaranya yang ada di majalah kita nanti,” lanjut Wooyoung. Keningnya berkerut dengan setiap detiknya makin dalam. “Tampangnya juga di atas rata-rata. Anak FK, astaga. Mahasiswa berprestasi. Secara sampul, dari segi manapun kita bisa mengategorikan dia ini sempurna.”

Betul juga. Hongjoong seolah tidak menemukan sisi minus dari Seonghwa sejauh ia berinteraksi dengannya. Pemuda itu bahkan membuat kamera Yunho terlihat mahal karena potret fotonya yang sangat bersinar.

“Jadi … dia ini bisa kita kategorikan sebagai pangeran. Pokoknya apapun itu yang sempurna.” Wooyoung membuat gerakan seolah-olah mendorong sesuatu dengan jarinya di atas meja.

Perasaan Hongjoong mendadak tidak enak.

“Lalu datang seorang Kim Hongjoong dari Negeri FT yang berantakan, Kim Hongjoong yang dengan sangat percaya diri bertanya pada Sang Pangeran, apakah Sang Pangeran menyukainya.” Wooyoung kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan tampang heran. “Bang, Abang nggak serius, kan, pas nanya itu? Ini Park Seonghwa, lho, Bang. Bukan sebatas anak _famous_ di fakultas lain.”

“Sumpah, Wooyoung, jika sampai hitungan lima aku masih lihat wajahmu di ruangan ini aku lebih baik mengeluarkanmu dari tim rubrik profil.”

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, masalah soal Seonghwa seolah menguap dari benak Hongjoong.

Katakan ia berengsek karena telah membuat seseorang tersinggung (mengacu pada Yeosang yang kini seperti tangan kanannya Seonghwa, _heck_ , mereka benar-benar menjadi bersahabat), tetapi urusan Himanya lebih penting. Bahkan ia rela mengebut mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan mendapat B- di dua tugas—pertama dalam sejarah.

“Tolong kabari korlap nanti, aku minta jam lima nanti dia sudah ada di TKP,” kata Hongjoong ke salah satu adik tingkatnya, namanya Chan. Oh jelas namanya bukan Bang Chan, Hongjoong tidak ingat nama panjangnya siapa. “Kamu acara, kan, Chan? Bilang ke kadiv, DPH minta _rundown_ untuk besok—sudah terhitung dengan telat-telatnya.”

“Siap, Bang.” Chan langsung mengangguk dan lekas pergi dari tempat. Hongjoong memijit pelipisnya, pening sendiri.

Ia ingin curi-curi waktu bersantai, tetapi ia tahu niatannya itu sangat tidak profesional. Hongjoong tidak munafik, banyak panitia dari angkatannya yang demikian.

“Kacau banget,” gumam Hongjoong, melirik arlojinya dan hampir mengeluarkan kata kasar saat mendapati jarumnya sudah mengarah ke angka 12. Sudah waktunya istirahat. Dia meraih toa yang sedari tadi tersemat di kaitan ikat pinggangnya dan menyalakannya.

“Perhatian untuk semua panitia, semua yang ada di lapangan! Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat dan makan, aku minta kalian semua untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik! Jangan ada yang di lapangan lagi, aku mohon untuk mengosongkan lapangan!”

Bagaikan sekumpulan burung yang hendak pulang ke sarang, hampir semua panitia berkerumun berkumpul untuk bubar. Hongjoong ingin tertawa saja, karena sejujurnya penampakan ini sangat lucu. Mereka semua ketika disuruh datang cepat lamanya minta ampun, tetapi saat bubar langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Hongjoong sendiri tidak berniat untuk bergegas ke kantin, toh, biasanya juga ia minta tolong teman seangkatannya yang lain seperti Moonbin untuk membawakannya makanan. Hanya saja sepertinya Moonbin sedang ada urusan sendiri dengan divisnya jadi Hongjoong harus menunggu.

Dia meletakkan toa hasil meminjam dari BEM di sisinya setelah merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku jaket Himanya tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Hanya sederet angka yang tidak ia kenal _._

Kening Hongjoong berkerut. Tumbenan sekali. Apa jangan-jangan telepon dari pihak sponsor, ya? Tidak mungkin, dia bukan humas.

“Halo, Kim Hongjoong di sini,” ucap Hongjoong begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

_“Ini benar Hongjoong?”_

Kening Hongjoong berkerut. Apa tadi pernyataannya kurang jelas, ya? “Benar.”

 _“Oh. H-Halo Hongjoong_.” Suara di seberang sana terdengar gugup. “ _Ini Seonghwa._ ”

Hongjoong hampir saja menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menyentuh tombol merah di layarnya lalu berteriak histeris, tetapi ia tahu itu adalah tindakan yang tidak etis untuk dilakukan (alias memalukan). “Oh, Seonghwa.”

Ada jeda sekitar lima detik. Hongjoong menjilat bibirnya, memikirkan kira-kira Seonghwa ingin bicara apa kepadanya. Dia tidak heran Seonghwa punya nomornya, _Yeosang_ _exists for some reasons_. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mempertanyakan kenapa Seonghwa menelepon dengan jaringan biasa dan bukan dengan WhatsApp.

Dasar anak orang kaya dengan hartanya.

“ _Hongjoong sibuk?_ ”

Sepertinya Seonghwa suka sekali bertanya mengenai kesibukan Hongjoong.

“Sedang istirahat, sih, di pinggiran lapangan kampus,” jawab Hongjoong. “Ada apa?”

“ _Eumm … Aku ada di depan gerbang FT dan aku bingung harus ke mana._ ”

“Hah?!”

* * *

Seonghwa tidak hentinya membuka mulut dan bertanya pada Hongjoong sementara Hongjoong ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya.

“Acara Himanya akan mengundang siapa?” tanya Seonghwa, bertanya dengan antusias kepada Hongjoong yang berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan pandangan penasaran dari teman-temannya.

“Beberapa artis _indie_ , aku kurang kenal mereka,” jawab Hongjoong. Dia bisa melihat Changbin, anak Sipil yang suka sekali berkeliaran di mana-mana, mulai melempar tatapan bertanya ke Hongjoong. “Kamu ingin ke mana?”

Seonghwa menoleh untuk menatap Hongjoong dan Hongjoong berani bersumpah perutnya berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Seonghwa itu enak dipandang bahkan ketika ia berlatar lingkungan FT yang Hongjoong sudah muak sekali berada di dalamnya.

“Hari ini _skill lab_ -ku selesai cepat dan aku masih ada kelas tutorial jam empat,” jelas Seonghwa. Baik, Hongjoong tidak paham pemuda ini berbicara apa. Mungkin _skill lab_ dan tutorial itu sejenis praktikum. “Kebetulan Yeosang memintaku untuk ke FT, katanya Hongjoong lagi tidak ngapa-ngapain.”

Ingin sekali Hongjoong memelintir kepala Yeosang.

“Eh, sebenarnya aku sedang sedikit sibuk, sih. Tapi nggak sesibuk itu, kalau kamu nggak keberatan untuk menunggu dan melihat. Sedang urus acara Hima.” Mata Seonghwa nampak berbinar cerah. “Ngomong-ngomong, gedung Elektro bisa dibilang lumayan jelek, beda jauh dengan gedung Mesin di depanmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawabnya dengan senyum. Hongjoong bisa mendengar beberapa anak arsitektur memekik pelan di belakang sana. “Tapi Hongjoong tetap bersamaku, kan?”

Hongjoong hanya mengangguk, tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri. Ia merasa panas dan malu sendiri.

Pengaruh senyum pemuda ini ternyata lebih besar daripada yang ia kira.

* * *

Seonghwa tampak menikmati kegiatan mengekori Hongjoong-nya.

Hongjoong sendiri? Stres.

Dia tidak menyalahkan Seonghwa atas rasa stresnya yang bertambah. Hanya saja, ia merasa batinnya tidak nyaman ketika banyak teman-temannya menanyakan nomor Seonghwa atau bahkan terang-terangan berbicara dan Seonghwa.

Hongjoong bilang ke Seonghwa untuk tidak usah menanggapi, tetapi Seonghwa benar-benar cerminan dari manusia beretika. Dia tetap merespon dengan ekspresi ramahnya yang polos dan, sialnya, manis.

“Lain kali bawa ya temennya, biar main lagi ke sini,” ujar Rowoon, anak elektro yang setahun di atas Hongjoong. “Manis, Joong, tapi susah banget dimintain nomornya.”

“Bukan temen saya, Bang,” jawab Hongjoong. Dia sengaja tidak mengakui Seonghwa, soalnya jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya Rowoon akan mengincarnya terus. “Permisi ya, Bang, kami mau ke toilet dulu.”

Sesampainya di toilet, Hongjoong mendorong Seonghwa di satu bilik kosong. Ia ikut masuk ke dalamnya dan mendudukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu ke kloset yang tertutup.

“Kenapa?” Mata Seonghwa membulat sempurna sementara Hongjoong memegangi pelipisnya, pusing. Ini jauh lebih merepotkan ketimbang meminta tanda tangan pada wakil dekan kemahasiswaan.

“Seonghwa,” ucap Hongjoong, sehalus mungkin untuk tidak kembali melukai perasaan anak FK ini. Seonghwa menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut tanda mendengarkan dan Hongjoong seperti lupa caranya bernapas.

“Aku tahu kamu memesona, tampan, cantik, baik hati, dan segala macamnya, tapi tolong untuk tidak ditunjukkan saat ada di FT karena aku capek sekali ditanya-tanya soal dirimu sedangkan aku sendiri sebenernya nggak mau berbagi informasi soalmu karena aku ingin menyimpanmu saja di saku tapi sayangnya kau lebih besar dariku. Persetan itu semua, aku benar-benar ingin menyimpanmu.”

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Hongjoong tidak ingat apa-apa lagi yang tadi dia keluarkan dari mulutnya secara cepat.

Kaget, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dan menatap Seonghwa dengan horor. Seonghwa sendiri malah ternganga di depannya, Hongjoong bisa melihat ada warna kemerahan yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Malu mungkin melihat kelakuan Hongjoong.

(Sama, Hongjoong juga malu dengan kelakuan dirinya sendiri.)

“S-Siapa yang disimpan dan menyimpan?”

“Nggak ada,” jawab Hongjoong dengan cepat. Dia langsung meraih tangan Seonghwa untuk mengajaknya keluar dari toilet—rasanya ruangan itu jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih kecil sekarang. “Ayo kita keluar lagi, nanti biar kamu duduk-duduk aja di ruangan Himatro nggak usah ikut aku jalan-jalan.”

Aneh. Seonghwa kira-kira lebih tinggi lima-enam senti darinya, tetapi tangannya ternyata tidak terlalu besar. Pergelangan tangannya kecil.

Rasanya pas.

* * *

Lucas hanya _cengar-cengir_ ke arah Hongjoong yang lagi ambil dua botol air mineral dari kulkas di ruang Hima. “Gebetanmu, Joong?”

“Matamu,” komentar Hongjoong singkat. Dia melirik Seonghwa yang sedang melihat-lihat ruang depan Hima, calon dokter itu terlihat sangat serius dalam membaca papan tempat presidium Hima periode ini terpasang. “Dia narasumber UKM-ku.”

“Terus kamu ajak main ke sini? Gila, sih, Hongjoong, _gercep_ banget.”

Hongjoong malas membalas. Dia hanya menyikut Lucas sampai pemuda itu kesakitan lalu menghampiri tamunya,

“Kami nggak punya minuman apa-apa selain air putih,” jelas Hongjoong sambil menyodorkan salah satu botol ke tangan Seonghwa. “Nggak apa, kan?”

Seonghwa tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, lalu mengangguk. “Nggak apa, makasih dan maaf ya ngerepotin.” Pemuda itu menerima botol Hongjoong sebelum matanya kembali tertuju ke papan presidium. “Hongjoong wakil ketua _Human Resources_? Keren.”

“Biasa saja, kok. Malah musingin,” jawab Hongjoong. Dia tidak berniat merendah, tetapi kenyataannya memang jadi wakil ketua _Human Resources_ adalah satu dari sekian banyak penyesalannya dalam kehidupan. Harusnya dia ambil Dana Usaha saja biar bisa korupsi uang. “Memang Seonghwa nggak ikut Hima di fakultas?”

Dari sudut matanya, Hongjoong bisa melihat Lucas pura-pura muntah. Untunglah Seonghwa tidak lihat.

“FK nggak punya hima yang sifatnya sebatas kampus, sih, sayangnya. Organisasi kami kebanyakan sifatnya universal,” kata Seonghwa. “Aku ikut CIMSA, sih. Semacam Hima dari WHO untuk anak-anak kedokteran di dunia. Terus BEM. Cuma itu.”

Hongjoong mengangguk-angguk. “Jadi apa di CIMSA?”

“ _Executive Board_.”

Hongjoong hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. “Keren.”

Seonghwa tersenyum manis. “Biasa aja.”

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Seonghwa tampaknya masih asyik mempelajari banyak papan-papan Hima yang menggantung sementara Hongjoong sibuk memperhatikannya.

Harusnya Hongjoong tidak perlu begitu kaget, sih. Manusia di depannya ini seperti sinonim dari sempurna, Hongjoong sepertinya harus mempersiapkan hatinya jika saja tiba-tiba Seonghwa mengatakan kalau dia mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden sehabis ini.

Mata Hongjoong sedikit memicing ketika melihat Seonghwa malah terkekeh saat melihat foto angkatan 2017 yang terpajang di sana.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hongjoong.

Seonghwa menoleh ke arah Hongjoong, wajahnya terlihat tidak manusiawi karena begitu indah saat menatap Hongjoong dengan binar di matanya. “Aku selalu suka solidaritas anak FT.” Telunjuknya menunjuk ke suatu tempat di foto tersebut. Hongjoong bisa melihat Seonghwa menunjuk potret dirinya. “Di fotonya, Hongjoong senyum lebar. Aku benar-benar serius saat wawancara, aku ingin jadi anak FT.”

“Kamu bilang kamu mau jadi anak elektro. Kenapa?”

Bibir Seonghwa masih membentuk senyum lembut.

_Astaga, dia cantik sekali._

“Karena di elektro ada Hongjoong, kalau boleh memilih aku ingin jadi anak elektro.”

* * *

“Minho.”

Tanpa menoleh dari gamteknya, Minho menyahut, “ada apa?”

Hongjoong menatap langit yang menggantung di atas mereka. Warnanya mulai sangat gelap. Mungkin setengah jam lagi mereka berdua diusir dari area kampus.

“Seonghwa bilang suka padaku."

Minho menoleh ke Hongjoong sebelum mendengus keras. “Jangan halu.”

“Yah, secara nggak langsung dia bilang suka ke aku.” Hongjoong melompat turun dari pembatas _gazebo_ yang sedari tadi dia duduki. “Dia bilang dia ingin jadi anak elektro. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia bilang karena ada aku.”

Pensil mekanik dari tangan Minho terlepas. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap, tampak berusaha mencerna apa yang Hongjoong katakan. “Serius?” tanya Minho. "Kamu jangan kepedean kayak yang lalu-lalu lagi."

Hongjoong mengangguk. Dia sendiri bingung harus bereaksi apa.

“Aku nggak tau juga, sih, itu bisa dikategorikan rasa suka atau nggak. Aku cuma nebak-nebak aja,” jelas Hongjoong lagi. “Cuma dari cara dia telepon aku untuk minta main ke elektro dan hanya senyam-senyum aja dengan apapun yang aku lakuin… Seriusan, Ho, aku nggak tau harus bereaksi kayak gimana. Aku tau dia ada sesuatu ke aku.”

Minho mengambil pensil mekaniknya lalu mengerutkan keningnya. “Ya, aku bisa paham perasaanmu gimana. Kamu nggak begitu yakin apa yang Seonghwa lihat dari kamu. Jujur, aku pun nggak tau apa yang Seonghwa lihat dari kamu. Kamu, tuh, cuma anak FT dekil lusuh.”

Tangan Hongjoong tergerak untuk meninju bahu Minho dengan cukup keras. Mahasiswa teknik industri itu mengerang kesakitan lalu berdesis, “sialan.”

“Kamu nyebelin banget, seriusan.”

Minho nyengir. Dia mengangkat sebentar pensil mekaniknya dari permukaan gambarnya. “Kamu suka sama dia?”

Hongjoong menopang dagunya. Suka? Dia belum tahu soal itu.

“Aku nggak tau aku suka sama dia apa nggak, tapi aku nggak bisa nampik fakta kalau dia emang menarik,” kata Hongjoong. Seonghwa itu jelas-jelas incaran semua fakultas, sebuah kehormatan bagi Hongjoong untuk bisa ditaksir dengannya. “Aku nggak mau main-main soal perasaan.”

Rasanya Hongjoong ingin memukul Minho saat pemuda itu bereaksi seolah-olah sedang muntah. Lee Minho itu benar-benar menyebalkan, astaga. “Minho, aku serius.”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu kamu serius. Kamu bukan tipikal _fuck boy_ anak teknik—cuma aja mendengarnya langsung dari kamu bikin aku jijik. Kamu terlalu serius buat jadi _fuck boy_ ,” kata Minho, wajahnya penuh dengan segala hal menyebalkan di dunia ini. “Ah, aku punya saran.”

Kini Hongjoong mendengarkan dengan baik. Minho memang menyebalkan dan suka mengolok, tetapi terkadang saran darinya berguna. “Apa?”

“Ada pasar malam di pinggir jembatan dekat balai kota tiap malam Sabtu,” jelas Minho. Dia ngeliat arlojinya. “Sekarang malam Jumat. Besok Sabtu. Kamu bisa _chat_ dia nanti malam—punya nomornya, kan? _Chat_ , tanya apa dia besok bisa apa nggak.”

“Terus apalagi?”

“Ajak dia jalan ke sana-lah, bodoh!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> aku gatau aku nulis apa pokoknya Atinys maafin aku gak maafin fix banget Wooyoung jodoh saya.


End file.
